1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to covers for the cargo areas of station wagons and particularly to a cover that is readily installed or removed and suitable for transporting pets.
2. Prior Art and Information Disclosure Statement
In most families, it is desirable that a station wagon perform in a number of different roles. In one role, it is a limousine that transports the family to affairs in which situation the owner desires to present the vehicle in as "dressy" a light as possible. In another role, it may be required to perform the duties of truck such as transporting bags of compost home from the garden nursery. In yet another role, it may be required to transport the family dog. In response to these requirements, automobile designers have developed station wagon interiors which can be converted to several different configurations. The Ford Explorer is one example of a vehicle with a convertible interior. In one configuration, the vehicle is a "four seater" with two separate front seats and two separate rear seats with a relatively small space (cargo area) in back of the rear seats for storing suitcases, etc. This configuation is suitable for transporting the family. It may also be large enough to transport the family dog or one or more children. In another configuration, one or both of the rear seats may be folded forward so that the back of one or both of the rear seats is part of a larger platform that includes the rear cargo area of the car. Continued use of the cargo area for the purpose of transporting pets, or items such as bags of garden supplies results in soiling and wear of the upholstery or fabric lining.
To minimize wearing or soiling the upholstery, wagon owners sometimes spread a cover over the cargo area. For example, the Hatchbag is a liner that lays loosely over the floor of the cargo area of the 4.times.4 station wagon and extends up the sidewalls and rear of the back seat. The cover is attached to the upholstery with velcro. The cover is made to fit or protect the cargo area only when the rear seats are in the vertically up position and does not accomodate the situation where one or both the rear seats are horizontally down. Furthermore, the cover does not protect against injury to the pet or child that can occur if the child or pet is thrown against the interior fenders or rear door by sudden turns of the vehicle.